


36 questions - How can you fall in love

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 36 questions, Chaptered, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Maybe fluff, MinWon - Freeform, No Smut, Talking, Two Shot, cursing, game, maybe not, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Mingyu gets a card game called "36 questions - How can you fall in love?" at a fansign. According to the concept, two people should fall in love by answering those questions honestly to each other. Mingyu wants to check this out with his best friend Wonwoo. Is this all just nonsense or do the questions really lead to something more?





	1. I

"Why are we doing this again?" Wonwoo took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. It was after 11pm and the other members were already in their rooms after they had watched the recording from their last concert together. 

"Because I want to check if it's true and my love for you will be even stronger." Mingyu sat cross-legged on the sofa, holding some pink cards in his hand. 

"36 Questions - How can you fall in love?“ Wonwoo read the back of the first card out loud. „Mingyu, but we're not dating or anything like that." Wonwoo reached for the cards, but his friend leaned away from him so he couldn't take them. "This is not only for lovers, okay?! Let's just try it out." 

Wonwoo sighed because he knew he had no other choice but to play Mingyu's stupid card game. A fan had put them in his puppy-like friend's hands at the fansign a few days ago and since then Mingyu had been very eager to try it with someone. Of course, this someone had to be Wonwoo because he was the only one since predebut, who had been involved in every nonsense Mingyu wanted to try. 

Mingyu repeatedly nudged Wonwoo´s cheek. "Hyung." The latter pushed his hand away, glaring at him "Fine! But don't fall in love with me undyingly," he replied sarcastically.

Mingyu smiled. "Don't worry, I already did." He winked and slid back closer to Wonwoo, so that his bended knees were touching the thighs of his hyung. "Okay, I'll ask you the question first and then you'll have to ask me the same question back. It's-" 

Wonwoo moved and turned to sit opposite Mingyu in a cross-legged position as well. "36 questions multiplied by two gives a total of 72 questions. Do you want to stay up all night, Mingyu?" 

Mingyu ignored him and started reading. "Question 1: If you could invite anyone in the world to dinner, who would that be?" Wonwoo rolled his eyes. „How is this question supposed to make someone-“ Mingyu pinched his arm. "Yah!" 

"Hyung, just answer the question!" Wonwoo rubbed over the aching part of his arm and took a deep breath. "My favorite author, whom you don't know anyway." ...

Mingyu gave Wonwoo a dead look. "That's it?" Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders. "That was my answer to the question." 

Mingyu took a deep breath. "Fine. Maybe you can say a little more on the next questions, otherwise the test isn't really reliable." Wonwoo leaned his head against the cushion of the sofa. "Who would you invite?" he asked bored. 

Mingyu thought for a moment and grinned. "I would invite the cook from the Chinese restaurant, where we always go to dinner with the members. I would insist that he cook dinner for me." 

Wonwoo glanced at him with big eyes and started laughing. "I think these questions require deeper answers, but whatever." Mingyu nudged him in the cheek and took the next card. 

"Next question. Do you want to become famous? In what way?" Wonwoo started laughing again. "Mhhhh. Let me think. I guess I would like to become famous and if I could, I would like to become a musician in a band called Seventeen." 

Mingyu grumbled. "Funny. Let's leave that question out." He was about to put the card away, but Wonwoo reached for his hand. "No, no, no. If we do this, then correctly. It's your turn." _At least I have something to laugh_

Mingyu made a face. "If I wasn't already famous, I'd like to be. I think I would like to be a rapper or entertainer in some comedy show. But nowadays you can do both at the same time, so- yeah." 

Wonwoo leaned closer to his friend. "I think I just fell in love with you," he joked and started to laugh again while rubbing his eyes. Mingyu hit him on the shoulder. "Fuck you."

The next three rounds of questions all ended in the same way. Wonwoo either answered with only three words sentences or gave ridiculous replies, but Mingyu remained persistent. "Question number 5, when was the last time you sang to yourself? To someone else?" 

Wonwoo, who still had a mischievous grin on his face, got serious. "I almost sing every day for myself. The last time I sang to someone else was when i sang to you." Mingyu looked up from his card. "Last night when you had stomach pains from eating too much and couldn't fall asleep. You crawled into my bed, whining that it hurt. Don't you remember?" 

Mingyu nodded. "I fell asleep as soon as I heard the song and didn't know if I dreamed that you were singing or if it was really happening." Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu and for the first time since they started with the cards, there was no mischievous look on his face. "Thank you." 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "What about you? When was the last time you sang to yourself?“

Mingyu was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe in the shower some time, but I can't remember exactly." Wonwoo gave his friend a sympathetic look. Mingyu wasn't really self-confident about his singing and that fact made Wonwoo sad because his friend really liked to sing. 

"You should think less and just do the singing." He let out a deep breath. "When was the last time you sang to someone else?" 

"At our concert as we were singing to the fans." Wonwoo knew that Mingyu hated this topic, so this time he kept a funny comment to himself.

-

"Mingyu, I'm tired." Wonwoo stretched. Meanwhile he had laid down on the sofa, his legs over Mingyu´s thighs. 

"Hyung, we're almost halfway there. We have to finish this so that I really know if these questions are any good." Wonwoo sighed. "Question 16, what do you value most in a friendship?" 

Wonwoo closed his eyes. "That there's someone who cares about me. Someone who cares how I feel physically or mentally. That's what I appreciate most about a good friendship." Mingyu nodded. 

"I feel the same way. Someone who´s got my back. Not like you.“ Wonwoo kicked his foot against Mingyu´s thighs. "Just joking. 17, what is your most treasured memory?" 

Wonwoo sat up. "When we had our debut and it was clear to all of us that all the hard work and tears were worth it," he mumbled, playing with his ring. "What about you?" Mingyu chewed on his lower lip.

"Gyu?" Mingyu blushed. "You'll only make fun of it anyway." Wonwoo sighed, "Gyu, it's after midnight, I'm dog-tired and we only have half the answers. Even if I wanted to, I won't make fun of you because I don't have the strength. So what is it?" 

Mingyu looked down on his card. "When we met." Wonwoo stared at him. "What?" 

Mingyu was still looking at his card. "I knew from the beginning that you would be an important part of my life. And I was right. If you were not in Seventeen, I would miss something even if I had the others". He paused. "Okay, next question." 

Wonwoo reached for his arm. "Wait a minute. Are you really serious? Is that your most precious memory or are you just saying that to manipulate the outcome of all of this?"

"Why would I want to manipulate it?" Wonwoo let go of his arm and leaned back again. "What do I know? Just keep going."


	2. II

Some questions and minutes later, Mingyu moved and lay down, placing his head on Wonwoo´s lap. "Let me start asking the questions from now on." Wonwoo snatched the cards from Mingyu´s hand, taking a deep breath. 

They still had 13 questions ahead of them and he felt like he was only half awake by now, but he knew Mingyu would not relax until they were completely through. "Okay you big baby, question number 23, how close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people´s?" 

When Wonwoo felt Mingyu's head shifting on his lap, he held the cards aside and glanced down at his friend. The latter was lying with his face turned to the side and seemed to be thinking. "Gyu, maybe you could hurry, I can't keep my eyes open much longer," he uttered and unconsciously brushed away a lock of hair, hanging in front of Mingyu´s eye. 

"My family is the most closest to me. Whenever I'm at home, I'm embraced with love and warmth. They are the best. I-" Mingyu hesitated and turned around, his head now facing Wonwoo. Damp eyes alarmed the latter that his tall friend was about to cry. 

"I miss them all the time and believe that I had a beautiful childhood. My grandma gave me everything she could give and-" A tear rolled down his cheek which broke Wonwoo´s heart. 

"Gyu," he wiped the tear away before placing his hand on Mingyu's head. "Sorry. It's so late and I think I'm more emotional than usual. It's just, every time I talk about family, I get sad," he paused and looked Wonwoo straight in the eyes. "Fortunately, I have a second family that is with me every day." 

Wonwoo once gently brushed with his fingers through his friend´s hair before taking his hand away. "As for me, my family is of course very close to me and I am always happy to see them. My childhood was great. Whether it was happier than other ones, I cannot judge. I believe as long as you do not compare your life with other people' s lives, you stay happy". 

Mingyu smiled at him. "You are so smart, Jeon." Wonwoo flicked his fingers against Mingyu´s forehead. "I told you not to fall in love with me, dude." When he saw the next question, he closed his eyes for a moment. This would not make Mingyu any less emotional. 

"Okay, next one. How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?" Mingyu put his hand over his eyes. "Oh God, what kind of questions are coming now?" 

Wonwoo grabbed his hand, moving it away from his face to glance at his friend. "Do you want to stop?" Mingyu snatched his hand away. "You wish. No way," he pouted. "I can do this without crying. As you know, I have a very close relationship with my mom. We can talk like friends and even if she didn't raise me personally, I always saw her as my mom. I love her. That´s it." 

Wonwoo smiled. "Same for me. Next.“ Mingyu lifted his arm and grabbed Wonwoos chin, forcing his friend to look at him. "Yah! Don't always give such short answers." 

Wonwoo slapped his hand away. "Gyu, you're lucky I still give answers at all. So question 25, make three true "we" statements each. For instance, we are both in this room feeling..." He sighed dramatically. "Here we go." 

Mingyu grinned and grabbed Wonwoo´s free hand. "First, we love each other a lot." Wonwoo rolled his eyes but kept his hand still while Mingyu started playing with his fingers. "We both cried many tears together while comforting each other and we are the hottest members in Seventeen," he smirked and Wonwoo started laughing. "The last statement could have been from me,“ he paused. „Okay, let me get this over with quick. We, we, hmm...we-" Mingyu laughed, releasing Wonwoo´s hand. 

"I am so tired, my head isn't working properly anymore. So, we managed to debut together-" He was interrupted by Mingyu´s "Hyuuuung," he pouted. "Say something nice and not always these obvious things." 

Wonwoo closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Second statement," he glared down at his friend, who was still comfortably lying on his lap, "we'll never lose sight of each other and we-" he hesitated because Mingyu stared at him so intensely. "We're stupid because we are answering these questions here till deep into the night." 

Mingyu grumbled and nudged Wonwoos nose. "Just when I thought something heart moving was coming." 

-

Three questions later, Mingyu seated himself upright again, Wonwoo´s hand in his own. "Okay, number 28, tell your partner what you like about them the most; be very honest this time." 

Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo´s hand. "You answer first and don't forget to be really honest," he mumbled in a sleepy voice and dropped his head on Wonwoo´s shoulder. 

"Seriously Mingyu, it's almost 2 o'clock at night. What are we actually doing here?" he paused but continued when Mingyu ignored his whining. "What do I like most about you?" He rubbed his tired eyes with his free hand. "I think I like the pure side of you the most. You don't want anything bad for anyone and say what you think. You have the heart in the right spot and-" he stopped talking when Mingyu wrapped his arm around Wonwoo´s side and hid his face in his neck. 

"Aww hyung. You make me blush." Wonwoo grumbled. "I knew you would react like that. What about me? What do you like most about me?" Mingyu raised his head and stared at his hyung from up close. 

"You mean besides your looks?" He chuckled and got a punch in his side from Wonwoo´s bony elbow. "What I like most about you is that, although you never want to show it and never say it, you care a lot about people. You worry a lot when someone is not well and think about how you can help that person to get better. I love this side of you."

"Okay," Wonwoo mumbled and stared at his friend who was staring back at him. "Okay," Mingyu whispered. A moment of silence loomed in the air. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat and looked away to read the next question. "Share with your partner an embarassing-" 

"You know, if I wouldn´t love you from the bottom of my heart already, I would have fallen in love with you right now." Wonwoo glanced up and noticed that Mingyu hadn't looked away. 

"Yah. Stop that. Stop looking at me like that!" Mingyu inched closer. "How am I looking at you, hyung?" 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "You look stupid. Just answer now." 

Mingyu smirked but leaned back. "There are hundreds of embarrassing things. Since I'm so clumsy, I'd say it was such an embarrassing moment when I dropped the trophy in front of our fans." 

Wonwoo nodded. "I can only agree with that."

"And what has been an embarrassing moment for you, Wonu-shi?" Wonwoo shrugged. "I really don't know. Most of the time I'm ashamed because of you," he joked, receiving a punch from his friend in response. 

"Fuck you too." Mingyu snatched the cards from his hands and read the next question. "Now it gets serious," he paused, yawning, "when did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?" 

Wonwoo stretched himself before leaning back while unconsciously cuddling closer to Mingyu´s side. "The last time I cried in front of others was, when we watched this stupid drama with the military. But everyone cried. What about you?" 

Mingyu shifted in his seat. "What about the second question? When was the last time you cried by yourself?" 

Wonwoo shut his eyes. "I didn't tell anyone about it and I don't really feel like it because there's a reason you want to be alone when crying." 

Mingyu reached for Wonwoo´s hand and interlocked their fingers together, waiting in silence for his hyung to continue speaking. "Last week I argued with my brother on the phone. It was just a little matter, but we made each other so mad that he insulted me." 

Mingyu squeezed his hand. "He said that with my idol life I only care about myself and I don't give a shit about my family. He immediately apologized afterwards, because he had said it out of a heated moment, but the pain was already there. After I hung up, the tears just started flowing and I wondered if I really changed and started to be a bad son and brother." 

Mingyu turned to him. "Hyung," he cupped his face between his hands. "You love your family. You worry about them all the time and always visit them when we are off for an extended period. You send them money. Your brother never meant it that way. Please don't be sad about it." Wonwoo smiled. "You see, that's why I don't tell. Now you are upset about it." 

Mingyu shook his head. "I'm not upset because of that, but I am disappointed that you didn't mention anything to me." He let go of Wonwoo´s face and ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't we even agree that we always talk about it when we're not feeling well?" 

Wonwoo glanced at him. "Then tell me the last time you cried by yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your love for this story!! **  
> Looks like there is going to be a third chapter...yay!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ little warning: there is a short conversation about death ~

Five questions were still unanswered, and although Mingyu's eyes had already become very narrow, he would not give up this experiment and keep Wonwoo awake until they reached question 36. 

"Gyu, it's really exhausting at this point. I almost dozed off a few times already." Mingyu sat down in an upright position and grabbed Wonwoo by the shoulders, turning him so that they were facing each other again. "Let's answer the last questions sincerely." 

He looked down on the next card. "If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven't you told them yet?" Wonwoo rubbed his eyes. 

Mingyu´s hand was still on his shoulder and the warmth that radiated from the touch made him even more tired. "That's a very complex question. I don't know if I can answer it seriously when I'm half asleep." 

Mingyu let his hand slide off Wonwoo´s shoulder and grabbed his arm. "Then let's simplify it. What did you always want to tell me and would regret it if there was no tomorrow and you hadn't told me?" 

Wonwoo leaned sleepily forward until their foreheads touched. "I would tell you that you are an incredibly naive and clumsy person," he paused as he glanced down at Mingyu´s sulking lips, "which is so important to me that the mere thought that you won't be there tomorrow just binds the air to breathe." 

"What did you just say?" Mingyu leaned back and looked at his friend in surprise. "Wow, you must be really tired when you say those cheesy things to me." 

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair. "It's the truth," he whispered, but Mingyu ignored him, blushing midway. 

"What would you tell me?" Wonwoo searched for Mingyu's eyes, and as he faced him there was something in the air that none of them could put a finger on. "Um, I think I'd regret never telling you that I love you. But I keep saying that to you almost every day, so-" 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Mingyu, your "I love you" is not worth as much as you think. You say it to everyone; to me, to the other members, to the fans, to the staff. It's nothing special." 

Mingyu opened his mouth in shock. "Hyung. Each of my "I love you´s" has a different meaning. I thought that was clear. I love the fans as much as I love the staff. I love seventeen like my family. And I love you- well I love you too". Wonwoo laughed. "What do you mean by I love you too? Am I above your family?" 

"Do you really have to ask?" Wonwoo shook his head. "Forget it. It gets crazier and crazier every second. We should end this quickly. So what would you tell me if not that you love me?" 

Mingyu propped his elbows up on his thighs and sighed, "Mhhh. Actually, I always tell you everything outright." Wonwoo rubbed his eyes again. "So you' re saying that there's nothing, like nothing at all, that you'd tell me if I wouldn't be there tomorrow?" 

Mingyu raised his head and stared at his hyung. "Stop saying that. That makes me sad." He kept pondering. "Okay, I made something up. If for some reason you quit Seventeen, I'd quit, too." 

Wonwoo widened his eyes. "What? There is no way you would do that!" Mingyu nodded. "Yes. I would." Wonwoo shook his head in disbelief. "Never Gyu! You wouldn't leave your life as an idol just because I'm no longer around. Stop lying."

"Why would I lie? You asked me a question and I answered it," Mingyu replied nonchalantly and nudged Wonwoo´s cheek. "Why? Is that touching your heart?" 

Wonwoo leaned away. "Fuck off." He took the next card and read the question. "Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?" 

"My camera." Wonwoo grimaced. "I wouldn't let you walk in again because of your camera. You can buy yourself a new one." 

Mingyu smiled. "Hyung, but that's the question." Wonwoo snorted. "What kind of stupid question is that anyway? You should be glad that you came out safe and sound and all the people you love are no longer in the burning building. Who comes up with the idea to-" He stopped talking when Mingyu leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked confused as Mingyu pushed him even closer to himself. 

"I don't know, but you're so cute when you get upset about something trivial like that." 

"Yah! What's so trivial about running back into a burning house even though all the people are outside?" Mingyu laughed and released his friend from his arms. "I know exactly what you would get out of the burning house. Your DS, am I right?" 

Wonwoo looked away. "I'd probably have that in my pocket already." Mingyu rolled his eyes. "But seriously, if a fire breaks out tomorrow and all of you are outside, I wouldn't do shit and run in again. Material things can be replaced, but if you're dead, you're dead." 

Mingyu nodded. "Again so wise of you, hyung. Would you run in again if I was still inside?" Wonwoo snorted. "Is that question 34?" Mingyu laughed. 

"I wouldn't run out in the first place if you were still in there." 

"Yah. What's the matter with you? You just keep making me blush, hyung. Why are you suddenly trying so hard? Do you really want me to fall in love with you eternally? Believe me, you couldn't handle it." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, what's the next question?" Yawning, Mingyu looked at the next card. "Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?" 

Wonwoo sneered. "What the fuck is that for a question this time? How can you fall in love with each other when you have such a series of questions? It's more like you get depressed." Mingyu laughed. "Just answer." 

Wonwoo placed his hand on his stomach, thinking for a moment. "I think I'm going to die of something related to my stomach. I constantly have problems with my tummy and at some point either a cancer develops in it or some infection will cause me-" He was interrupted when Mingyu hit him on the head with the card. "Stop!"

Wonwoo looked at his friend in surprise. "Why are you hitting me? I am only answering the question." Mingyu looked at him angrily. "Stop talking such a bullshit. I don't want to hear anything about it!" 

Wonwoo was surprised that Mingyu almost became really upset. "Gyu," he put his hand on his friend's arm to calm him down. "I never want to hear anything like that again. And I don't want you to think like that anymore! You will not die of such shit, do you understand me? You will grow old and fall asleep sometime and die in peace after you have led a happy life until you are about 90 years old." 

Wonwoo smiled and gave Mingyu´s cheek a gentle pat. "I don't want to get that old." 

Mingyu glared at him. "You'll be as old as I want you to be and don't you dare dying a day before me." Wonwoo didn't know if it was the dimmed light of the lamp next to them or Mingyu´s tiredness, but his friend's eyes were reddened and started watering. "Wow, what a subject huh. What a lovely game to fall in love," he joked to raise the mood.

Mingyu ignored his comment and answered as well. "I will eventually die at the hand of my clumsiness. Either I run so hard against a glass door that everything breaks and the glass slits my throat or I become more and more clumsy with some wires and choke myself in the process." Wonwoo gave him an emotionless expression. "Really? And that's supposed to be better than my answer?" Mingyu shrugged his shoulders and ignored him again, picking up the next card. "Question 35, alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items." He took a break. "I'll go first. You're an idiot, have the ability to make me angry and anxious, have-" 

Wonwoo raised his hand and waved it in front of Mingyu's face. "Ahm, tell me if I'm wrong, but those aren't exactly positive characteristics?" Mingyu glared at him. "Gyu, why are you suddenly mad at me? Because I answered the last question honestly?" 

Mingyu snapped. "That wasn't sincere. You don't really think you're going to die from that, do you?" Wonwoo sighed and stood up. "You know what, we're both tired and exhausted. I think we should stop with this shit now!" 

He started moving forward, but Mingyu grabbed his wrist and pushed him back down onto the sofa. "First, you're worried about me, second, you have a heart for lonely cats, third, you're highly motivated in everything you do, fourth, you're loveable and fifth," he looked straight into his eyes, "you're driving me crazy, in a positive way." He took a deep breath after listing everything without a break before releasing Wonwoo's arm. 

The latter looked at him with his mouth open, raised his hand and cupped his friends cheek. "First, you are so sweet that my heart can hardly stand it when you act like a baby, second, you have such a big heart for every single damn person on this planet, third, you like me so much that it upsets you to only think that I could die before you, and fifth, I like how you look at me like I'm something essential in your life." 

The next few seconds there was nothing but silence in the room. Both could hear the clock ticking and Wonwoo wondered if it would be worth going to sleep at all after this. They just sat inches away from each other and Mingyu´s eyes glittered. "I love you so much hyung." Although Mingyu had told him this over and over again since pre debut times, this time it was different for Wonwoo. His heart was beating like crazy and in his belly 200 butterflies had suddenly found shelter at once. He cleared his throat and picked up the last card. "Share a personal problem and ask your partner's advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen. Then look yourselves in the eyes for four minutes in silence." 

Mingyu leaned forward and let his forehead crush against Wonwoo's. He closed his eyes and Wonwoo felt his soft breath on his face as he admired his friend's long eyelashes. _I love you._

Wherever that came from, he didn't have time to think about it as Mingyu leaned away to answer the last question. "My problem is that every time a certain person is sad, hurt or doesn't care enough about himself, my heart is getting torn from the inside. Why do I feel this way and what can I do to stop it?" he whispered with closed eyes. 

Wonwoo swallowed hard and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. "You feel that way because you have such a big heart and if you want it to stop you have to distance yourself from that person," he tried to answer seriously while Mingyu opened his eyes and nodded. "Thanks for the advice, but unfortunately it is not helping me. What about you? Answer me." 

Wonwoo´s chest raised and lowered rapidly. He was about to do something he blamed on his sleepy condition. "There's someone I want to kiss, but I don't think it's really a good idea and what should I do so I don't have this desire anymore?" 

Mingyu smirked. "Distance yourself from this person." Wonwoo nodded. "Okay," he whispered. 

"Okay. And now we look each other in the eye for another four minutes, then we can go to sleep." He lowered his gaze and when Wonwoo turned his eyes on him, time stopped. Wonwoo´s ears were throbbing all of a sudden and he couldn't make up his mind anymore. Only thirty seconds had passed when Mingyu leaned even closer towards him. "You ha-" 

Wonwoo interrupted him. "We are not allowed to talk. Be quiet." Mingyu nodded obediently and held his gaze. 

Wonwoo observed his perfect eyebrows, the puppy-like eyes that had always made it hard for him to ever be mad at his friend and before his gaze could reach his nose, Mingyu closed the distance and he suddenly felt warm lips on his. _What's happening now?_ He leaned back in shock and was about to say something, but Mingyu raised his hand to stop him. "There are two minutes of silence left," he whispered and smirked again. 

_Fuck you._ Wonwoo wanted to kiss that grin off his face. He leaned forward hastily and placed his lips on his. As they both separated to gasp for air a few seconds later, Mingyu snickered. 

"Why are you laughing?" Wonwoo breathed and received a kiss on his forehead in response. "Why are you laughing?" he asked again and leaned his forehead against Mingyu's. 

"The questions," his friend laughed, "the questions actually worked." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and leaned back. "The questions have absolutely nothing to do with it." 

Mingyu nodded. "The questions don't change our feelings, but they helped us to let them out." 

Wonwoo blushed. "I didn't let anything out, I-" he was interrupted with another kiss on the lips. "You did it hyung. I fell in love with you immortally." He laughed and reached for Wonwoo´s arm to pull him up from the sofa with him. "But I'm really dog-tired now, let's go to sleep." He let himself collapse on Wonwoo´s bed. 

"Yah, who said you could sleep in my bed?" Mingyu smirked. "I don't want to wake Woozi up and besides, don't pretend you don't want to sleep next to me," he mumbled into the pillow. Wonwoo blushed again and sat down on his bed next to Mingyu´s lying giant body. "I love you," he whispered as he glanced down at his friend, who had already closed his eyes, starting to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s it. Thanks for the love! ***  
> Hope you liked the outcome of that

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> Got this idea and hopefully you like it. Let me know.


End file.
